The blue haired couple
by ChilledKitsune
Summary: Minato was writing his name on the board. As soon as he finished he turned around and what he saw made him smile " Ah, Naoto-kun, so you're one of my new students. " Naoto blushed as she came face to face with the man that had caught her interest so much " Min-Minato-san, what are you here for ?" Minato smiled and said " I'm you're new teacher. "
1. Chapter 1

hey** guys chilledkitsune here just had to make this since it has been in my head for over a year so lets begin**

* * *

Minato smiled as he looked over the group of students that had came to visit Gekkoukan. Today was going to be his last day in Tatsumi port island so he wanted to spend it good. It only got better when he got asked by the principal to show visiting students around Gekkoukan .Minato stood next to Chihiro as they waited for the principal to finish.

" And now a student body and former student body representative will say a few words. " The principal said as he turned to Chihiro and Minato.

" Thank you principal ." Chihiro said as she faced the group.

Minato zoned out of Chihiro's speech as he looked over the group. There was a few students that stood out in the group like a girl who looked liked she was very athletic and reminded him of Yuko. A princess like girl stood next to her as she whispered something to the athlete. A tall teen with a posture that reminded him of shinji and heck minato would go as far as saying that he looked like a shinji version of bebd ( may their souls rest peacefully) and young man that had silver hair that reminded him of himself. There were also two other teens. One looked like he could be bebe's cousin and the other looked likd he was related to kenji Iif he heard the remark to Chihiro right.

Minato then looked at Chihiro. He and Chihiro had a very good relationship that sadly had to end because he had to move to Inaba ( but the real reason was because there had been some strange deaths and minato had bedn picked to Iinvestigate.

" And it's my pleasure to introduce you to former student body president Minato Arisato. " Chihiro said as she motion towards Minato.

" It's my pleasure to welcome you to Gekkoukan high. Sadly I won't be able to walk you through the school but you may find me around town if you're lucky. " and with that Minato left but not before Chihiro had whispered in his ear that she wanted to give him a going away gift first.

* * *

Minato laughed with Mutatsu and Vincent. It was by luck that when he walked into the club after reicieving Chihiro's gift that he had met Mutatsu and Vincent. " So, " Minato said to Vincent " How is being married turning out. " Minato said as he sipped his drink

Vincent just laughed " it's pretty good actually. Man I wonder why I was so scared of being married. "

Vincent was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. " Hello. Hey babe, how's it... Okay I'll go pick it up right now. Kay see you soon. I love you. Bye. "

Vincent closed his phone and said " That was the wife. She wants some ice cream and she said I should hurry home if I want dinner. "

Minato asked " Why does she want ice cream ? "

Vincent smiled and said " She 5 months pregnant so she has certain cravings."

Minato smiled and said " well since I won't be around for a while congrats Vincent. " Vincent thanked Minato and left with Mutatsu following afterwords.

So now we had Minato at the bar drinking some brandy when next to him something shocking sat next to him.

Minato was dumbfounded when he saw a boy sit next to him but what had shocked him was that said boy had blue hair as well.

Naoto saw the blue haired man looking at him so she said " what are you looking at ? "

Minato just blinked before saying " Sorry, just shocked to see another natural bluenette besides me. "

Naoto just said in reply " How do you know I'm a natural ?"

Minato just smirked and said " Only us natural can look so good looking in blue. "

Naoto blushed lightly as she had never been complimented on her looks before. Her blushed Iincreased slightly as she felt his hand grab her shoulder.

" Well I got to go now. Don't want to miss my train. "Minato said as he stood up

" Wait " Naoto said before she realized what she did

" What " Minato questioned as he looked back at Naoto

" Why do you need to go ? " Naoto said as she looked at the man

Minato smiled and said " I need to go to a job I got in Inaba ."

Naoto didn't what drove her to say what she said but it happened " I live in Inaba so maybe I can show you around sometime. "

Minato asked for Naoto phone which she complied and when he was done he said " When you want to show me just call kay. Bye "

Naoto looked down on her phone and saw Minato's phone number. Naoto let herself have a small grin as she saw this Minato to be a very interesting person.


	2. Damn

" And we are here today with Mr. Arisato because not only has he decided that the start of his teaching career will start in our town of Inaba but he is also a gradute from Gekkoukan High . Tell us Mr. Arisato, why did you pick Inaba. " The news reporter asked Minato as he pratically pushed his mic into Minato's face.

Minato slightly backed away and grabbed the News reporter's mic " I picked Inaba because I heard some students from Inaba were going to Gekkoukan for a culture exchange so I thought why not since I would be a culture exchange as well. "

The News reporter then went on about how lucky they were for someone like Minato to be at Inaba.

Minato being the man he was just looked at the camera and smiled.

* * *

In a dark room, a man was watching his tv.

" Well, this should be interesting. I have two targets now. " The man said as he left the room.

* * *

Minato was packing up his stuff after a long day of teaching.

As he walked outside he saw that Naoto was down the hall on his phone.

Minato walked up to him and nudged his shoulder.

As Naoto looked at him Minato said " Naoto-kun, what are you doing here this late ? "

Naoto stood up quickly and turn the other way, successfully hiding the blush she had.

" I was waiting for you Minato-sensei. " Naoto said as she put her phone in her pocket

"Thanks Naoto. " Minato said smiling " Are you coming ? "

Naoto quickly ran up to her sensei and looked at him.

She wonder how did her sensei work him way into her heart.

" So Naoto-kun, where do you live ? I can't let one of my students gomhome alone. They might get hurt. " Minato said as he looked at Naoto

Naoto pointed towards the apartment where she was staying and the 2 bluenettes walked.

As Minato and Naoto got to the door, Naoto turned around and said " This is I live sensei. " Naoto said as she waved at her door

Minato chuckled before he rubbed Naoto's head " It's a very nice place Naoto. Hope you study okay. We have a test on Friday."

And with that Minato left, not seeing Naoto get taken from behind and oushed into the back of a truck.

* * *

As Minato walked down the street he felt someone touch his shoulder and reacted like anyone in his place.

He jumped and screamed at the person only to see a guy raise his hand as if he didn't mean any harm .

" Yes ? " Minato asked in a shaky voice.

" I just have a question. That's all. " The man said

Deciding that a question couldn't hurt Minato decided to let the man ask his question.

" Tell me, does this smell like chloroform ? "

Before Minato could say what a stupid thing that was a rag was shoved into his face.

" Fuck " was Minato's last thought before he blacked out.


	3. Fight

I** have been waiting forever to do this so here it is.**

* * *

_( Naoto's shadow fight is the same.)_

It had been a couple of days after the investigation group saved Naoto.

" Rise, do you know where Sensei is ? " Yu asked.

'" I think I might know where he is. There's a big energy source ahead of us."

As the group kept running they eventually came upon a familiar blue door.

" Are you guys ready. The energy source is right in front of us. " Rise said as they all looked a the glowing blue door in front of them.

The group nodded and pushed opened the door.

When the investigation group walked in they were expect to see their sensei but they instead got a little boy in a black and white striped shirt

The boy stood in front of a huge set of stairs that lead to a gate on top.

" He's waiting for you. " The boy said

" Who's he ? " Yosuke asked

The boy just chuckled and slowly fade away

" Strange kid. " Yosuke said as they climbed the stairs

As they opened the gate they were surpised to see that the space was all black .

" Sensei !" Naoto yelled as she ran to Minato who was on his knees and hands

" well well well. If it isn't mini me. How's it going. " Shadow Minato said as he appeared behind Minato

Naoto jumped back while the rest of the investigation group ran towards her.

Shadow Minato squatted down in front of Minato and said " So you gonna take her too ? "

Minato looked away and said " I don't know what you're talking about . "

**( Minato's shadow will go by Shadow )**

Shadow just smiled and said " Oh really. Then all that with Yuko, Chihiro, Fuuka, Yukari, and Mitsuru were just nothing huh. "

Minato snapped towards Shadow and said " Things were different then and you know it. "

" What about Aigis and Elizabeth then. You knew what was gonna happen. "

Minato closed his eyes and said " Shut up. "

Shadow smiled " Of course but I know that you enjoy it when you and Hamuko did it. "

Minato's eyes flew open and he yelled " YOU'RE LYING ! "

" I'm you Minato. I know what you like and love so your sister must've been really high on that list." Shadow said

" You are not me. YOU AND ME ARE NOTHING ALIKE !"

Shadow's eyes gleamed as he rose and floated in the air

" I am a shadow... The true self... Now I will bring about Earth's destruction and with it erase the memories of old. "

Shadow then grew 2 black wings with a lyre on his back with several white lines surrounding him. ( The lines are what surronds Nyx during the final battle. Not Nyx Avatar but Nyx herself. )

" Nooo ! " Yuu screamed as he and his group got in battle position around the shadow.

Shadow just grinned and yelled " God's hand. "

A giant gold fist broke through clouds and landed right on top of Yuu

Yuu screamed for bloody murder as he layed on the floor shakily trying to get up.

Yuu then healed himself and was about to strike but then Shadow yelled " Garudyne ! "As a green vortex swirled around Shadow and pushed the others away from him, leaving only Shadow and Minato

Minato then stood up and walked towards his shadow while he pulled out a gun.

Yosuke was about to yell out that a gun wasn't good to fight the shadow when he pointed it to his head

" Sensei noooo! " Naoto yelled as she saw the gun pointed to her sensei's head and couldn't believe that someone would chose suicide

" PERSONAA! " Everyone looked in shock as blue wisps of what seemed like fire and glass shattering from the left side of his head appeared near their teacher however the most surpising thing was when a creature appeared above him

The creature that appeared was demonic in nature . It had a dinosaur like skull with coffins floating around it's back. It had a overcoat on and in one of it's hands was a long sword.

" So you're still able to summon Thanatos eh ? I would have thought you wouldn't be able to anymore considering I have your personas. " Shadow said as he looked down on his counterpart.

" Thanatos, Megidoloan !" Minato tiredly said as Thanatos made the whole area erupt in lights

As the lights died down Everyone was shocked to see that the shadow didn't even have a scratch

" Done yet ? " Shadow said as Minato fell on his side with Thanatos disappearing

" Good " Shadow said as he faced the Investigation grouo

" Now let's play " Shadow said as he got closer to the group

* * *

**Next is where The shadow will tell the group about Minato. Also reason why Minato can use Thanatos while his shadow is out is because he stilleps has some of death inside him.**


End file.
